Presidents of the United States
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 1789-1797 Wallace Worthington (Independent) Worthington was born in Billington, Massachusetts after the wizard Benjamin Franklin struck the ground with his lightning rod and electrified the essence of the God Orc from the womb of Oothoon. Worthington, born fully clothed and with his hair powdered, would ride upon an eagle and personally defeat thousands of redcoats. He was responsible for crossing the Delaware to launch a surprise attack on the British and helped organize a secret war on supernatural threats through the help of Ichabod Crane. Worthington became known as the Father of his Country and as a well dressed and erudite gentleman. He was physically incapable of telling a lie, leading to widespread worship from his people. Despite being mocked as a fool by the crowned heads of Europe, Worthington successfully presided over the creation of the American Republic.When the US implemented its new constitution, Worthington was supported by every member of the Founding Fathers from Richard Saunders to Thomas Jefferson and could very well have claimed the status of “King of America” and it was only due to a possible vision of himself as a cruel tyrant experienced thanks to a Piece of Eden that this scenario was thankfully avoided. Worthington also helped maintain positive relations with secret societies such as the Freemasons, the Golden Order, the Cahill family and the Assassins in order to ensure their activities would not threaten the nascent nation. Worthington famously chose not to run for a third term, establishing the tradition of the President as a servant of the people. Immediately after leaving office, he was physically carried to Heaven by the goddesses Columbia and Victoria. 1797-1801 Jonathan Brothers (Federalist) The son of a Puritan preacher, “Brother” Jonathan became an early patriotic agitator and a veteran of the Revolution. With the aid of divine inspiration, Brothers also helped write the Declaration of Independence and the Constitution despite his own insistence that he was too obnoxious and disliked to do so. He had also pushed to abolish slavery in this document, predicting the country would face civil war if it did not do so, but objections from southerners prevented this language from being included in the Declaration. He was renowned as a political philosopher and thinker of the Enlightenment; and was thus frequently consulted by President Worthington. The intellectual leader of the Founding Fathers, Brothers is revered as the source of all wisdom by future Americans and was absolutely correct in every moral dilemma.Brothers had also been Worthington’s vice president, where he favored a stronger central government (though he had a tense relationship with fellow advocate for stronger government Alexander Hamilton). Despite his intelligence, poor relations with France and economic troubles left his presidency unpopular outside of New England. He lost the contentious election of 1800 to Thomas Jefferson. 1801-1809 Thomas Jefferson (Democratic-Republican) Author of the Declaration of Independence, Jefferson represented the ideal of Agrarian republicanism.Jefferson was also personally a brilliant man and inventor, who was able to invent the swivel chair and may have created a primitive time travel device at some point. Jefferson was elected with the aid of Alexander Hamilton, who was subsequently murdered by Vice President Burr. Jefferson also purchased Louisiana from the French. Under Jefferson, America was an idyllic rural utopia with infinite land, opportunity, and liberty. Jefferson also commissioned the planting of apple trees in the Ohio territory. Jefferson also endowed the Jeffersonian Institute. Following a treasonous plot by Aaron Burr, the Jefferson administration enforced the exile of naval official Phillip Nolan, Burr’s associate. Jefferson fathered multiple illegitimate children by his slave mistress, Currer.A Francophile by nature, Jefferson nevertheless stayed neutral in the Napoleonic Wars (though he did take advantage of the end of the war seeing the world’s dragon population take a severe hit to bring the Native American tribes to the west into compliance with US rule after nearly two decades of de facto independence). 1809-1817 Johnny Tremain (Democratic-Republican) Tremain had fought in the American Revolution and had been a staunch ally of Jefferson’s going back to the end of Washington’s term. Tremain would preside over the War of 1812 against the British who sought to regain control over the United States. The British would be defeated following their failure to capture the Star-Spangled Banner, an American flag linked to the hopes and dreams of the American people. However, they would burn down the White House, necessitating Tremain flee Washington DC for a time. Other towns such as Innsmouth would also be raided by the British during this war. In addition, the war would set the stage for the foundation of the Arkansas Confederacy by several Native American tribes with the help of Sam Houston. Outside of the War of 1812 and surrounding events, Tremain’s term was largely unremarkable. 1817-1825 Benjamin Martin (Democratic-Republican) Martin was another veteran of the American Revolution and would preside over the end of the First Party System as the Federalists, after decades out of power, finally withered away under his administration. Martin’s most consequential action would be declaring the Martin Doctrine in response to the break away of various Latin American countries such as Mexico, Peru, Miranda, Andes Mallorca and others from rule by European powers. The Martin Doctrine, which refused to accept European intervention to restore rule over these breakaway colonies, would remain a cornerstone of American foreign policy for the next two centuries. Beyond that, Martin’s administration was also responsible for the Missouri Compromise over slavery, but generally was regarded as “the Era of Good Feelings.” 1825-1829 Peleg Peshell (Democratic-Republican) 1829-1837 Simon Suggs (Democratic) 1837-1841 Abraham Van Brunt (Democratic) 1841 Quentin Trembley III (Whig) 1841-1845 Augustine St. Clare (Whig) 1849 David Rice Atchison (Democratic) 1849-1853 John A.B.C Smith (Whig) 1853-1857 Jonathan Pride (Democratic) 1857-1861 Russell Moreland (Democratic) 1861-1865 Paul Bunyan (Republican) 1865-1869 Asa Trenchard (Republican) 1869-1877 Elias Gotobed (Republican) 1877-1881 Jacob Ajax (Republican) 1881 Abner Dilworthy (Republican) 1881-1885 Silas P. Ratcliffe (Republican) 1885-1889 Funny Valentine (Democratic) 1889-1893 James Jason Rogers (Republican) 1893-1897 William Le Petomane (Democratic) 1897-1901 George Hazard (Republican) 1901-1909 John Smith (Populist) 1909-1913 Ransom Stoddard (Democratic/Populist) 1913-1915 David Israels (Republican) 1915-1921 Woodrow Winthrop (Republican) 1921-1923 Willis Markham(Republican) 1923-1925 Nathan Whipple (Democratic) 1925-1929 Jonathan P. Wintergreen (Republican) 1929-1932 Judson C. Hammond (Republican) 1932-1933 H. L Bartlett (Republican) 1933-1936 Theodore K. Blair (Democratic) 1936-1937 Harold Gooosie (Republican) 1937-1938 Berzelius Windrip (Democratic/National Revolutionary/Corporatist) 1938 Lee Sarason (Corporatist) 1938 Dewey Haik (Corporatist) 1938 Ursus Young (Corporatist) 1938-1941 Stanley Craig (Republican) 1941-1945 Stephen Wayne (Democratic) 1945-1946 Mike Thingmaker (Democratic/Communist) 1946-1949 Arthur Hockstader (Democratic) 1949-1951 Grant Matthews (Republican) 1951-1957 Irving Morrell (Republican) 1957-1959 Merkin Muffley (Democratic) 1959-1960 Harley Hudson (Democratic) 1960-1961 William Abbott (Democratic) 1961-1963 Kevin B. McCluskey (Democratic) 1963-1964 Ambrose Payton (Democratic) 1964-1965 John Pierpont Finch (Republican) 1965 Leslie McCloud (Democratic) 1965-1969 James Norcross (Democratic) 1969 Max Frost (Republican) 1969-1974 Ferris F. Fremont (Republican) 1974-1975 Lancelot R. Gilligrass (Republican) 1975-1977 Henry Talbot MacNeill (Republican) 1977 Charles Palantine (Democratic) 1963-1964 Ambrose Payton (Democratic) 1977 David T. Stevens (Democratic) 1977-1980 Jordan Lyman (Democratic) 1980-1981 Douglass Dilman (Democratic) 1981 Augustus Alvin York (Republican) 1981-1987 Johnny Cyclops (Republican) 1987-1988 Rose Ambrose (Republican) 1988-1989 Samuel Baker (Republican) 1989-1991 Julia Mansfield (Republican) 1991-1922 James Marshall (Republican) 1992-1993 Jack Ryan (Independent/Republican) 1993-1995 Jack Stanton (Democratic) 1995-1996 Thomas J. Whitmore (Democratic) 1996 James Dale (Democratic) 1996-1997 Taffy Dale (Independent) 1997 Kang of Rygel (Independent) 1997-1998 Eleanor Richmond (Republican) 1998 Kenneth Yamaoka (Democratic) 1998-2005 Josiah Bartlet (Democratic) 2005 George Sears (Republican) 2005-2007 John Blutarsky (Republican) 2007 Fletcher J. Fletcher (Republican) 2007-2008 Caroline Reynolds (Republican) 2008 Arthur Coleman Winters (Republican) 2008 James Johnson (Republican) 2008-2009 Johnny Gentle (Republican) 2009-2010 David Palmer (Democratic) 2010-2011 Richard Martinez (Democratic) 2011 Fitzgerald Grant (Republican) 2011-2012 Charles Logan (Republican) 2012 Adam Benford (Republican) 2012-2013 Serra Paylin (Republican) 2013 William Cooper(Republican) 2013-2014 James Sawyer (Democratic) 2014-2017 Frank Underwood (Democratic) 2017 Herbert Garrison (Republican) 2017 Quentin Carroway (Republican) 2017-2018 Andy Guzman (Republican) 2018-2019 Selina Meyer (Democratic) 2019 Elizabeth Winters (Republican) 2019-2021 Michael Nolan (Republican/Propertarian) 2021-2025 David Jefferson Adams (Republican) 2025-2027 Abraham Brown (Independent) 2027-2029 Sean Rathcock (Republican) 2029 Lisa Simpson (Democratic) 2029-2030 Charles Haskell (Democratic) 2030-2033 Thomas Kirkman (Democratic) 2033-2038 Nehemiah Scudder (Republican/America Now) 2038-2040 Henry Jarrett (America Now) 2040-2041 Leslie Knope (Independent) 2041-2049 Robert McAlister (Independent) 2049 Dunkelzahn (Democratic) 2049-2053 Gerald Keith (Democratic) 2053-2057 Steven Deutscher (Republican) 2047-2061 Graveney Westwood (Republican) 2061-2062 Gary Callahan (Democratic) 2062-2065 John Romero (Democratic) 2065-2071 Caesare Appleton (Republican) 2071-2076 Howard T. Ackerman (Republican) 2076-2077 Robert L. Booth (Republican) 2077-2081 Hugo Allen Winkler (Republican) 2081-2088 Jim Briskin (Democratic) 2088-2099 Andrew Harrison (Independent) 2099 Victor Von Doom (Independent) 2099-2101 Steve Rogers (Independent) 2101 Jenny Templeton (Unity) Sources Marvel Comics America: A Prophecy Sleepy Hallow The Life of Washington Poor Richard’s Almanac Assassin’s Creed Freemason Conspiracy Theories The Council The Thirty-Nine Clues The Apotheosis of Washington Brother Jonathan/Yankee Notions Letters of John Adams Hamilton The Adventures of Dr. McNinja Johnny Appleseed Bones The Man Without a Country Clotel Tememaire Johnny Tremain The Star-Spangled Banner Cthulhu Mythos Trail of Glory The Patriot The Discrete Charm of the Bourgeoisie Strike Commander Category:World Leaders